I'm Not That Girl
by Roheryn's Knight
Summary: A songfic; the song comes from the Wicked Broadway musical. Link has confessed his love to Zelda and now tells Malon what he has done, and this is her reaction paired with one of my favorite songs from the musical.


Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. This is just a songfic that I came up with not long ago. I love the _Wicked_ musical so much and this song is one of my favorites.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not That Girl<strong>

"Malon!"

The redheaded girl looked up at the sound of her name and then a broad grin broke across her pretty face when she saw who had called her. As the Hero of Time approached her, the farm girl set down the water bucket with which she had been retrieving water for the horses from the creek in the woods, and quickly dusted off her dress and struggled to look presentable. Not that Link would mind. He never did.

"Hello, Link." Malon greeted her friend as he reached out and took her small hand in his calloused but gentle hands, and his beautiful blue eyes gazed into hers, melting her insides.

_Hands touch, eyes meet,  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy world.  
>He could be that boy,<em>

"Do you remember how you advised me to heed my heart, in spite of others and their objections? And how I would never truly know the outcome until I leapt for it?" Link asked with a dazzling smile on his handsome face. His blond bangs danced in the breeze which gently caressed their faces and made the leaves rustle around them. Malon's fingers itched to gently finger Link's golden locks and to be the one fondling Link's cheek with her hand, but she restrained herself.

"Yes, I do." Malon's hopes perked up. Had he heard the veiled implications behind the advice which she had given only a few days before? Every day, she prayed to the goddesses for Link's heart to realize that it could be happy with her own.

She loved him, truly, but had he come declare his love her at long last?

"I finally am doing what you suggested." Link announced, beaming at his friend sweetly. Malon's head spun and she couldn't help but ask herself, was this a dream?

_Am I awake or asleep in this fantasy?_

"That's wonderful." Malon told Link dazedly.

"And," Link continued happily, "last night, I proposed to Princess Zelda, and she accepted!"

It took a moment for Link's words to register in Malon's mind and when they did, the dream was no longer a fantasy, but a nightmare.

_I wish to wake up now_, Malon thought desperately. She closed her eyes slowly, praying that when she opened them she would find herself in her own bed staring up at the ceiling of her chamber, but alas, when she opened her eyes, she found Link, smiling at her eagerly while awaiting her response.

"That's . . . that's marvelous, Link." Malon managed, plastering a smile on her face but it felt more like a grimace to her as she forced herself to continue, "I offer you my felicitations."

_But I'm not that girl_

"I had to come and express my gratitude to you, Malon." Link's grin continued to widen as he spoke. "I would never have had the courage to propose to Zelda without your encouraging words. If there is anything I can do for you in return, please tell me." His warm hands cupped one of her own and he got down on one knee, as though he was proposing to Malon herself but unfortunately, such was not the case, and she could not fool herself otherwise.

_Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are,  
>Don't remember that rush of joy. <em>

"Link . . ." Malon whispered the Hero's name but found she could form no words. Grief stung her eyes, regret burned her lips and tongue, and sorrow clenched her chest until her mind felt disoriented. "Go to her." She finally answered in a gasp.

_He could be that boy,_

The Hero stood up, swiftly embraced Malon, and then turned and began to leave the woods. Before she could stop herself, Malon called out to him, causing him to halt and turn halfway so that his shoulder was facing her and his gaze was following the path of his shoulder towards Malon, his blue eyes kind and expectant. Those eyes would never reflect her love for the Hero because it didn't exist. He loved the princess, and Malon . . . Malon couldn't help but love him.

"I do have one request to ask of you." She found herself murmuring. "Please, confirm that she knows . . . how fortunate she is to have you."

_I'm not that girl_

Then, with a nod and his familiar, wonderful smile, he was gone. Malon's legs buckled beneath her and she knelt beside the creek, her warm crystal tears falling into the slow, clear water and causing nary a ripple in the surface. She wrapped her arms around her body as though to keep herself warm but rather, she did so for comfort.

_Every so often we long to steal,  
>To the land of what might have been,<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel _

For how long she wept, Malon could not tell, but the air had begun to cool off and the sky turned a golden rose color, signifying the end of a bittersweet day. Malon stood up and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. While crying did nothing to change what had been done, every tear that felt, every sob that wracked her body, lifted an ounce of relief from her shoulders.

_When reality sets back in  
>Blythe smile, lithe limb<em>

Malon could not bring herself to hate Link, nor could she find it in her heart to loathe the princess, who was a benevolent, compassionate girl and whose personality reminded Malon of that of the Hero. Although Malon felt she ought to abhor the princess, she couldn't, because Zelda made _him_ happy.

_She who's winsome,  
>She wins him,<br>Gold hair with a gentle curl,  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And heaven knows,  
>I'm not that girl<em>

With a shuddering sigh, Malon picked up the bucket full of water and slowly treaded back to the stables. Her mind and body felt numb as she poured the water into the trough and watched the liquid dance as it gradually settled from the disturbance of her addition. Once it was still, Malon could see her reflection staring back at her with dejected eyes and a lost expression on her face.

_Don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart,<em>

The only option for her was to let Link go, to move on and find someone else, but that was impossible. Her heart had chosen the Hero, and though she might attempt to change her feelings, in the end, her love would always follow Link as he would always follow the princess.

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl,  
>There's a girl I know,<em>

Instead of crying, instead of desiring, instead of regretting, Malon turned her face up towards the darkening sky and prayed. She prayed for Link and for Zelda, and that they make one another happy for all eternity, and that they would have to suffer very little grief and pain and anger, that their lives would be blessed with bliss and love and utter joy.

_He loves her so,_

And then, Malon prayed for herself.

_I'm not that girl._

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. If you did please, leave a review. If not, please do not flame. I love the Zelink pairing and this was not meant to be hateful towards Malon in any way. It just seemed like an appropriate situation for the song, I suppose, or vice versa.<p>

Have a nice day.

-Ro


End file.
